


Chuck vs The Pier

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Camping, First Date, M/M, Short Story, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck takes Casey to The Pier then Casey takes Chuck camping





	1. Part one

“This has been the longest day of my life and we still have an eight-hour flight” Chuck sunk down into the plane seat.  
“You have been up almost 24 hours Chuck”  
“If I flash one more time my brain may explode”  
“Go lay down in the bed”  
“Bed?”  
“No way Walker I called dibs”  
“Hold on, this plane has a bedroom?”  
“Casey you both can fit on the bed, use separate blankets it's fine”  
Casey growled “He can sleep on the couch”  
“Casey he saved our asses back there, he deserves the bed.”  
“Fine Bartowski, but if you touch me at all, I'm throwing you out of this plane”  
“I'm just mad at the amount of times I've slept on that tiny couch and there has been a bed the entire time”  
“Get over it” Casey walked to the back of the plane followed by Chuck.  
Chuck started to undress  
“What do you think you are doing?”  
“I'm not sleeping in a suit, don't worry I'll leave my undershirt and boxers on”  
Casey growled as he threw his shoes on the floor. “If you snore my sock is going in your mouth”  
“You gotta shoot at people, why are you so grumpy, usually you are happier after you fire a gun”  
Casey curled up under one of the blankets “shut up”  
Chuck woke up to something poking him and a huge arm wrapped around his waist. “Oh no”  
He tried to squeeze out but moving Casey was like trying to move a house. ‘Just go back to sleep, ignore it, oh god please just go to sleep and act like this never happened’ but it felt like the more he tried to get away the tighter Casey's arm got.  
“Casey wake up” Chuck nudged back into him “seriously your arm weights as much as I do”  
Casey shot up “Goddammit Bartowski”  
“I didn't do anything, I was just sleeping” he rolled over to look at him “you're the one with” he pointed to the bulge in Casey's pants.  
Casey growled “tell anyone”  
“I know John, you don't have to tell me how you will kill me, I got it” Chuck pulled the blanket over his head “ I'm going back to sleep” he tried to act like it was no big deal but inside he was freaking out, was it an accident, did Casey have a thing for him, oh this is going to be bad. When he heard the door shut he peaked out from under his blanket breathing a sigh of relief that he was alone. It had been a while since he felt a mans touch and having Casey pressed up against him did feel nice, and damn the bulge in his pants was huge. He started to imagine what Casey looked like under his clothes, all his muscles, how bad he wanted to explore them with his tongue. He slid a hand down the front of his boxers.  
“Ahh, what are you doing” Chuck jumped as Casey walked back into the room.  
“I had to take a leak. We still have three hours left and when we get back we have a shift at the Buy More, I'm getting all the sleep I can”  
“Oh but”  
“Chuck I'm pretty sure as a guy you understand these things happen for no reason so don't flatter yourself”  
Chuck rolled over hoping the blanket was fluffy enough that Casey didn't see anything.  
Once Chuck heard Casey’s light snores he slowly turned around curling up as close to Casey as he could.  
“Bartowski what are you doing?”  
“Nothing, nothing at all” he scooted to his side of the bed as far as he could.  
“Are you trying to cuddle with me?”  
“I would never, nope not doing that”  
“Bartowski” he growled  
“Sorry, you are just so warm and it felt nice” he could feel his face getting red “But I think I’ll get up” He started to get out of the bed when a hand grabbed his arm pulling him back “Stay”  
Chuck laid back down scooting back until his back was against Casey’s chest, Casey wrapped his arm over Chuck’s middle. “Casey”  
“Shut up and go to sleep”

Once they landed they didn't have enough time to go home before their shift at the Buy More so they had to get ready at Castle. “Is there enough time for a shower?”  
“You have ten minutes”  
“Do you need to shower”  
“Planned on it”  
“Oh, then you can, I’ll be fine”  
“So you want to cuddle with me but using the gym shower scares you”  
“Well we were wearing clothes in the bed”  
“Suit yourself” Casey walked into the gym area towards the showers  
Chuck took a deep breath and followed him.  
He kept his towel wrapped around his waist walking over to the shower head farthest away from Casey keeping his back to Casey he took his towel off hanging it on a hook before turning the water on. “When did they put the showers in?”  
“After the Buy More exploded and they built all the training areas, we are underground, don't need a bunch of sweaty people trapped down here together without showers”  
"Good point" Chuck peeked over his shoulder “Holy shit” he whispered. Casey was facing him with his eyes closed, head tilted back washing the soap from his hair, the soapy water falling down his chest over the wall of muscle down to his body. He imagined Casey in his mouth as his fingers ran along his huge thighs.  
“Like what you see?”  
“Uhh what” Chuck turned his head as fast as he could “I’m looking at the wall”  
Casey laughed.  
“How much do you work out?”  
“I thought you weren't looking?”  
“I wasn't, but your shirts are really tight and nevermind”  
“I run every morning that I can then I do various workouts every day”  
“I'm exhausted just thinking about it”  
“You should start running with me in the mornings, it's very relaxing”  
“There is nothing relaxing about waking up before the sun and running”  
Casey shut the water off, he slapped Chuck’s ass as he walked by “Hurry up sport it's time for work”  
Casey laughed to himself.  
Once Casey left the room Chuck turned the water as cold as it would go “Fuck”

“Chuck, earth to Chuck”  
Chuck jumped throwing the pen he was chewing on “What”  
“Wow, buddy what is wrong with you?”  
“Nothing just working”  
“Working on staring at that wall of muscle in the green shirt also known as John Casey”  
“I was zoning out, not looking at anything”  
Casey walked up to the desk handing Chuck his pen.  
“Oh thanks, sorry, uh, thanks Casey”  
Casey raised his eyebrow shaking his head before walking away  
“Holy shit Chuck, you love Casey”  
“I have to pee” Chuck shot up from the desk and walked as fast as he could to the media room, “What the hell is wrong with me”  
“Where should I start”  
Chuck screamed, Casey laughed.  
“What the hell Casey, I came in here to be alone”  
“So did I, I almost strangled Jeff”  
“That’s understandable, I’ll leave”  
“What do you want Chuck?”  
“A vacation would be nice”  
“Never been on one” Casey sat down on the couch  
Chuck sat down as far away from Casey as he could “How have you never been on vacation, everyone has had some sort of vacation”  
“Never taken a day off, never been on vacation”  
“We need to go on a vacation, or even just a day at the beach”  
“We live in California, a beach isn't a vacation”  
“What would you do on a day off and or vacation?”  
“Camping, no electricity, cooking over a fire, fishing, hiking, swimming in the lake, relaxing”  
“That actually sounds really nice”  
The door opened “Chuck your girlfriend is here, I didn't tell her you snuck off with Casey into the dark media room, just the two of you”  
"Grimes, shut up before I rip your tongue out"  
"Be nice Casey"Chuck got up and followed Morgan back to the Nerd Herd desk “Hey Sarah”  
“So you’re cheating on me?” she whispered  
Chuck rolled his eyes “I was just staring out into to space and now everyone thinks I have a thing for Casey”  
“Well you two did take a nap together, Oh and shower together”  
“Oh my god Sarah,” he said a little too loud “I have a house call, I need to go”  
“Dinner tonight?”  
“I’ll call you” he headed out to his hearder  
He laid his forehead on the steering wheel taking a deep breath.  
The passenger door opened “Where the hell are you going, Bartkowski?”  
“Damn it, Casey”  
“There was no call”  
“I know, I was going to go get some ice cream or something an sit ALONE somewhere”  
“You know you can’t be alone right?”  
“Then come with me”  
Casey growled climbing into the car.  
“Chuck you have passed at least three places that sell ice cream”  
“I have a place in mind, it's about 45 minutes away”  
“I hate the Buy More more than anyone, but we can't just leave in the middle of the day and not come back”  
“Big Mike would never fire his best Nerd or his best salesman”  
“Please don't say the beach”  
Chuck didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. Casey only spoke up when he tried to give Chuck advice on driving.  
Chuck parked the car and removed his tie and pocket protector, tossing them into the backseat.  
“Pop the trunk, I keep a bag in the back”  
“Seriously?”  
“Always be prepared”  
Chuck watched as Casey pulled a black duffel from the trunk, he unzipped it and pulled out one of his black shirts and tossed one over to Chuck  
“Hey I have been looking for this shirt, how did you get it?”  
“I grabbed it from your closet” Casey tossed his green shirt into the trunk on top of the bag, Chuck stared at Casey’s bare chest, watching every muscle move as he slid the black shirt over his head and down his chest.  
“Are you going to change your shirt or just stand there and be shy”  
Chuck gulped “Uh yeah, yeah” Chuck changed  
“So why do you feel the need to own a shirt that says nerd when it’s so obvious by just looking at you”  
“So anyway, the ice cream place is over here”  
Casey followed Chuck’s lead “Order whatever you want. My treat”  
“Why does that ice cream have potato chips in it?”  
“Try it and see, plus The Brass Ring sounds like something you would order”  
“I was thinking about The Sting”  
“How about we order both and share”  
“Deal”  
Chuck walked up to the counter ordering the two sundaes and two Arnold Palmers. They carried their stuff to a picnic table outside.  
“The more I look at the potato chips the more I don't want to try it”  
Chuck used a chip to scoop up as much as he could then took a bite. He grabbed another chip and loaded it up reaching across the table to feed it to Casey. He made sure his lips touched Chuck’s finger as he took the chip into his mouth.  
“It’s actually good in a weird pregnancy craving type way”  
“Are you pregnant?” Casey tried some of the coffee ice cream  
“I was going to surprise you, It’s yours” they both laughed  
“Now this is good”  
“So have you ever been out to the pier before?”  
“Never”  
“So we need to play at least one arcade game and ride the Ferris wheel or the Carousel”  
“I’m not going on a Carousel”  
“Where did you grow up?”  
“Why is that relevant”  
“Just curious”  
“Eat your ice cream”

“So ending our date with a sunset ride on the Ferris wheel, nice touch Bartowski”  
Chuck’s face turned red “What?”  
“Well you bring me out here, buy me ice cream, sunset ride, very romantic”  
“You are the one who won me a stuffed puppy”  
“Only because you tried five times and couldn't"  
The Ferris wheel stopped at the top “Thank you for this Chuck, it was nice” They looked at each other “Maybe we can do it again sometime, there is still” his words were cut off by Casey’s lips on his, Chuck’s small moment of panic quickly ended once he opened his mouth allowing Casey’s tongue into his mouth.  
The ride started moving again, they both pulled back from each other.  
They didn't say anything to each other until they were halfway home “Can we stop for food, I’m starving”  
“Yeah sure, drive-thru or sit down?”  
“Drive-thru is fine, I’m sure Ellie will be blowing up your phone any minute asking why you were out past curfew”  
“Curfew? I’m an adult I don't have one”  
“Keep telling yourself that” he chuckled  
Chuck’s phone rang in the backseat, Casey reached back and got it “Chuck’s phone”  
“Calm down Walker, what the hell is wrong with you, he is fine. He is with me, he left his phone in the car, mine is on silent, we took the day off” He hung up on her “She is mad, apparently you took the wrong handler on a date tonight”  
“Oh I forgot, and this wasn't a date”  
“I give it five minutes before Ellie calls”  
Chuck grabbed his phone and put it on silent and threw it to the backseat “It’s a day off”  
Chuck pulled up to the speaker “Can I have a number one medium with a lemonade”  
“I’ll take a southwest avocado chicken salad”  
“No Casey, I’m not ordering you a salad at a fast food place, that’s just weird” he turned back to the window “And a spicy chicken sandwich with a small chili and a medium strawberry lemonade”  
“You are waking up with my at six and going for a run”  
Chuck ignored him, handing his card to the person at the window.  
“I didn't get this body you enjoy looking at so much by eating fast food”  
“It’s a day off John”  
“Do you need me to drive?”  
“No why” Chuck shoved a few fries in his mouth  
“Just be careful please”

By the time they got home, Chuck had at least three spots of condiments on his shirt and one on his pants, lucky for him his shirt and pants were black.  
“You are a mess Bartowksi” Casey walked Chuck to his front door. “But again thank you”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it” He smiled  
Casey started to walk away  
“Uh wait” He stepped closer to him “Don’t dates usually end with a kiss”  
“I thought this wasn't a date”  
“I changed my mind” He grabbed the front Casey’s shirt but his apartment door open before he could get his kiss.  
“Chuck”  
Casey growled “See you in the morning” he turned and walked away before he had to listen to Ellie yell at him.  
“I have been calling you for the last hour”  
“And my phone has been off" "that's not like you, Morgan called looking for you, said you left work in the middle of your shift and never came back”  
“I needed a break, I have plenty of vacation time built up that I haven't gotten to use”  
“Where did you go?”  
“I was in the mood for ice cream, so I took John to the pier, he has never been”  
“John? Why not Sarah?”  
“Because John is a friend and Sarah was working”  
“Both you and John were working and that didn't seem to be a problem”  
“Just leave it be Ellie, geez I am an adult, I can stay out all night if I want”  
“Where is this attitude coming from”  
“Goodnight Ellie”  
Chuck walked into his room to change out of his work pants and condiment stained shirt tossing them in the hamper. He glanced at the corner of his room wondering if Casey was watching him. He put on his pajamas and a pair of slippers and climbed out his window. Before he could knock Casey opened the door.  
“Are you really wearing Star Wars pajama pants?”  
Chuck stepped close to Casey “I came for my goodnight kiss”  
Casey grabbed the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Chuck pulled back to catch his breath. “Goodnight Casey” he smiled  
“You can stay”  
“Maybe next time”


	2. Chuck VS Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have just written a camping fic....

“General I am not taking a vacation”  
“You don't have a choice”  
“Is it really a vacation if I have to take Bartowski?”  
“It was his idea, talk to him. See you on Monday Colonel’”  
“Bartowski” Casey growled walking over to the nerd herd desk grabbing Chuck by the collar dragging him to the locker room.  
“What are you doing Casey?”  
“You told Beckman I need a vacation”  
“Well you do”  
“One day on the pier together doesn't mean you know me and what I need” he shoved Chuck through the door hidden behind the lockers  
“I know, I didn't mean anything by it, just thought you could use a weekend away”  
“I still have to babysit you so I don't see how it’s a vacation” he pushed Chuck against the wall pressing his body into him  
“Sorry I forgot that I was just a job to you, enjoy your weekend ‘off’ watching me sit in my room and eat cheese balls”  
“Stop”  
“No, It’s been three weeks, three weeks Casey, I even got up at six the next morning to run with you and I’ve run with you almost every day since, we have had lunch together most days and dinner at least four times a week and at least five times you have invited me over to watch a movie and every single time I bring up the pier you change the subject, just remember, you kissed me first”  
Chuck was starting to cry, he hated that he was an angry crier and he knew Casey would say something but he didn't care, he was upset and hurt and very confused.  
Casey slammed his hand into the wall next to Chuck’s head “Damn it, Chuck”  
“How about I promise to not leave my apartment at all this weekend and you go have a nice weekend alone somewhere”  
“I’ll see you at 0600” He walked down the stairs “Get back to work nerd”  
“You know waking up that early is not a way to start your weekend off” he yelled after him.

Chuck slumped down in his chair at the Nerd Herd desk  
“What’s wrong buddy and does it have to do with John Casey dragging you into the locker room with lust in his eyes”  
Chuck ignored him  
“How about a night of Call of Duty?”  
“I’m going away for the weekend”  
“Where”  
“Honestly I don't know, but I’m gonna leave my phone off, see you Monday” Chuck hoped he could get into the herder and leave before Casey noticed.  
He made it all the way home with no sign of Casey following him. He went into his empty apartment making sure the door and his window were locked.  
He went into the bathroom turning on some music on his phone and started to fill the bathtub adding some of Ellie’s fancy bath stuff to the water. He climbed in leaning his head back on the edge, he was glad Ellie got the apartment with the huge garden tub so his knees didn't stick out of the water. He closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths, he has spent three weeks thinking about Casey kissing him, and how happy they were that day. Then the next morning running with Casey almost killed him but just being around Casey was nice and every time Casey invited him over for dinner and a movie he was really hoping they would kiss again but they never did, there was that one time Chuck hooked his pinky around Casey’s and Casey didn't move away.  
Chuck thought back to that day when they were in the shower, the way Casey’s body looked combined with how that kiss felt. He let out a moan as he began to stroke himself, he thought about the way Casey big thick rough hands would feel against his sensitive skin.  
“Need some help with that?”  
Chuck jumped slashing water everywhere “Goddammit Casey what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“You are the one jacking off in a bathtub filled with bubbles”  
“I was not. What do you want?”  
“You can’t leave work and not tell me where you are”  
“I’m fine Casey, can you leave now”  
“You didn't answer my question”  
Chuck glared at him “There is no longer anything that needs help, now please leave”  
“Can we talk”  
“You, John Casey want to talk, that’s a first. Can I get dressed first?”  
“I prefer you like this” he sat on the edge of the tub, Chuck covered his half hard dick with a rag.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Listen Bartowski, kissing you was a mistake”  
“Wow”  
“I didn't mean it like that, I am your handler and nothing can happen between us, but I kissed you and wanted it to be more, but it can't so that is why nothing else has happened between us”  
“If I can fake a relationship with Sarah why can't we fake not being together”  
“I don't like breaking the rules”  
“Yet here you are in my bathroom”  
“If you want me to leave I will”  
“Here is what I want, I want us to spend the weekend together as if we weren't handler and asset, I would like you to take me camping”  
“Camping” Casey smiled “I’d like to see you survive without electricity”  
“Can we share a sleeping bag?”  
“Only if you sleep in the nude”  
Chuck smiled nervously “Have you ever been with a guy?”  
“A few, you been with anyone besides Larkin?”  
“Bryce? Never. No one actually, other men no but I have slept with women. You're the only guy I've ever been interested in”  
Casey smiled “Was it my charm?”  
Chuck laughed “Yeah and those blue eyes are so easy to get lost in”  
“Your rag is moving” Casey smirked  
“Can you please just go wait for me in the living room or something?”  
“Depends on what you plan on doing in here”  
“Getting out and drying off, nothing else”  
“If you aren't out in one minute, I'm coming back in”  
Chuck waited until Casey was gone before draining the tub and getting out, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was startled when he walked into his room and Casey was laying on his bed.  
“You going to go back to work?”  
“I kinda have to”  
“Actually you are out on a call” he smiled  
“You faked a call for me?”  
“Well Morgan is stuck at work, Ellie and Awesome are both on a 24-hour shift and Sarah is on a plane to D.C, and I have a computer problem that needs fixing, may take all night”  
Chuck put a shirt on and went over to his dresser to get a pair of boxers.  
“I don't think you need those”  
“How about we just start with kissing, fully clothed” Chuck left the towel on until his boxers were all the way up.  
“That doesn't sound as fun as my idea”  
Chuck climbed on top of Casey resting his knees on either side of his hips. He ran his hands up Casey’s chest over his shoulders as he leaned forward to kiss him. Casey’s lips were warm and soft against his, he parted them letting Chuck’s tongue explore his. Casey adjusted his hips so that Chuck could see how much he liked what was happening. Chuck moaned pressing his body into Casey’s, he kissed him harder as he moved his hips back and forth. Casey closed his lips around Chuck’s tongue sucking on it. Chuck’s body tensed up, he tried to stop himself but he couldn’t.  
“I didn't mean to do that” he sat up looking at the wet spot on Casey’s jeans. “I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be” Casey wrapped his hand around the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him back down into a kiss, he rolled them over so he was on top.  
“You clean yourself up, and enjoy your electricity, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow”  
“You’re leaving?”  
“I have some stuff to take care of before we head out tomorrow”  
Chuck put his hand on the bulge in Casey’s pants “What about this”  
“We have all weekend for that” he smirked he kissed him one more time before getting up.  
Chuck sat on his bed watching Casey climb out the window. He couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

Casey opened his door “I really thought I would have to drag you out of bed”  
“I’m really excited, it was hard to sleep”  
“I’m going to remind you of that when you are crying cause you don't want to do anything”  
“Hey it’s been a week since I complained while running, I’m sure I can survive camping”  
“The plane is waiting, I hope you packed well”  
“Plane? And I packed everything on the list you texted me”  
“Short flight, up to Washington”  
“Washington? I thought we were staying in California at least”  
“There is better camping in Washington, let’s go”

“Hold on Casey, you are flying us?”  
“Don't look so scared Bartowski, I know what I’m doing”  
“This plane is very small”  
“So are you going to grow some balls and sit up here with me or are you going to sit in the back”  
“Why aren’t you wearing a pilot outfit?”  
Casey just looked at him. “Just put the headset on and buckle up”  
“Remember that time I flew a helicopter?”  
“I try very hard to forget about that”  
Chuck looked forward, he put his hand on his forehead “Guess I can fly a plane now too”  
“Hold on, you flashed on how to fly this plane but couldn't flash on the helicopter?”  
“Well this is intersect 2.0”  
“That's just not fair. Don’t touch anything”  
“Even you?”  
“Do you have some kinky pilot fantasy?”  
“No, but I figure if you look nice in your marines outfit you would look good in a pilot outfit”  
“They are called dress blues and uniforms, not outfits”  
“Sorry, I wouldn't mind seeing you in those again”  
“Guess you will have to kill me or marry me”  
“How about just a kiss for now”

“Ok Bartowski lets pitch the tent before we go on a hike”  
“A hike already? What about lunch? Also, where do I use the bathroom?”  
“Yes a hike, lunch is after the hike, and you pee over there” he pointed to the woods “and there is a bathhouse that way”  
“Is there trail mix at least?”  
“We have been here less than five minutes and you are already whiney”  
“Sorry I’m hungry”  
“Help me put this tent up and then you can have a snack”  
“Is it an actual snack or you?”  
Casey smirked at him “How about both” he pulled out a box from the trunk of the Jeep he rented. “I got this so I didn't have to hear you bitch, but you have to pump it up” He handed Chuck the air mattress and foot pump.  
Chuck pumped up the mattress as Casey put up their tent.  
“My leg is going to be dead before the hike”  
“It will be worse after the hike”  
“True, plus I will need a nap after”  
“Have you ever been camping?”  
“Uh never, my dad sent me to science camp one summer but it was all inside and sciencey”  
“Why am I not surprised” He opened the trunk again, tossing Chuck a granola bar, Chuck bent over to pick it up after it hit him in the chest. “Nice catch, change into your hiking boots, I’ll fill the canteens”  
They hiked about 20 minutes before Chuck was over it. “Ok Casey I’m dying”  
“You realize we have to go back right”  
“I’m just going to lay down here and pass out for a minute or thirty” he leaned against a tree.  
“Just a little longer Chuck, trust me” He reached his hand out, Chuck stared at it for a second before grabbing it. Casey held Chuck’s hand the rest of the way to the waterfall.  
“This is stunning Casey”  
Casey sat down his backpack and took off his shirt  
“Are you getting in?”  
“We are”  
“I didn't pack swim trunks, that wasn't on the list”  
Casey sat on a rock to remove his shoes and socks, he stood up stepping towards Chuck “I left it off on purpose” he winked  
“What if there are other people?”  
“There isn't” Casey pushed down his pants and briefs”  
Chuck stared at Casey's backside as he walked into the water  
“Are you going to join me or just watch me”  
“How do you do that?”  
“Take your clothes off Bartowski”  
Chuck stripped down covering himself with his hands he stepped into the water. “This is cold”  
“I can warm you up real quick”  
Chuck slowly made his way over to Casey, Casey grabbed his hips pulling him into deeper water. Casey went to pull him into a kiss but right before their lips touched he pushed down on Chuck’s shoulders pushing him underwater as he laughed.  
Chuck popped back up smacking Casey on the chest “What the hell Casey, I could have died”  
“You are dramatic, it was funny”  
Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck “I have some other ideas of fun”  
Casey lifted up Chuck who wrapped his legs around Casey’s hips as they kissed, Casey, walked them over to the waterfall.  
“You’re shaking”  
“I’m a little cold, slightly nervous”  
“Why are you nervous?”  
“I’m naked in a lake with my NSA handler, where there could be fish or other people”  
“we are alone, except for wildlife, and I thought we were just two regular people on a weekend away”  
“One more kiss, by the waterfall, with my friend who is not my handler then can we get out and warm up”  
"We just got in, but sure, don't want you to turn into an icicle" Casey ran his finger’s along the back of Chuck’s neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
“Is that a fish or are you happy to see me Bartowski?” Chuck unwrapped himself from Casey.  
“You have this effect on me, and it feels like I have the same effect on you” he smiled  
Casey grabbed his hand dragging him out of the water, Chuck admired Casey’s backside as he bent over grabbing some towels from the backpack. Casey walked over to a clearing in the trees and laid out the towels next to each other.  
“Is there another towel to dry off with?” Chuck stood shivering covering himself as much as he could.  
“Get over here, the sun will dry us off”  
“Casey what if someone sees us?”  
“Then I will shoot them for trespassing on private property”  
Chuck laid down next to Casey, trying not to stare at him “Are we going to get shot for trespassing?”  
“Well since I own the property, I would hope not”  
Chuck sat up on his elbow looking over at Casey “You own this?”  
“My family does, can we stop talking now?”  
“I have so many questions”  
“And we have all weekend to answer those, right now I want you”  
He turned on his side, wrapping his hand around Chuck’s shaft  
“Oh god,” he moved his body closer to Casey, intertwining their legs, he ran his hand down Casey’s side down his hip, he kissed Casey as he wrapped his hand around Casey’s very thick shaft. “Oh wow,” Chuck slowly moved his hand up and down Casey’s shaft exploring it with his fingertips, the warmth of Casey’s body against him, the sun on their damp skin, Casey’s mouth on his, and Casey’s hand stroking him. “Casey….I….please stop”  
Casey growled in his ear “What happens if I don't” he stroked fast.  
“John” Chuck buried his face into Casey’s neck as he came.  
“I didn't even get my lips on it yet”  
Chuck gulped “Oh, well can I try?”  
Casey stared at him  
“I didn't mean on myself, I just, uh, I meant on you”  
“Chuck, you never have to ask, just do”  
Chuck kissed him lightly as he pushed him onto his back, he sat up on his knees between Casey’s legs. He wrapped his hand around the base stroking it a few times before leaning forward. He took a deep breath making Casey's dick twitch, he licked up the bottom and around the tip before taking it into his mouth. His lips stretched around the thickness, as he sucked his way down as far as he could, using his hand to take care of the rest. Moving up and down he sucked harder. Casey’s low growls were giving Chuck confidence that he was doing something right. Chuck ran his tongue over the tip getting his first taste of Casey, he licked down to Casey’s balls lightly sucking on them. Casey let out a loud moan, as he ran his finger’s through Chuck’s hair “Chuck I’m gonna come”  
Chuck took Casey back into his mouth, Casey bucked up his hips as his come shot into Chuck’s mouth. Chuck quickly sat up coughing, he covered his mouth “I’m sorry” he mumbled behind his hand.  
Casey chuckled as he pulled Chuck down on top of him, “That was amazing Chuck, you have nothing to apologize for”  
Chuck blushed  
“I think we should get you dressed before that pasty white ass burns” he pinched Chuck’s ass “Let’s get cleaned up and go cook some lunch”  
Chuck kissed him before he got up.  
They cleaned off in the water before getting dressed “I just remembered we have to hike back”  
“When we get home I’m making our morning run longer”  
“I’m fine, it's fine, no need to do that”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand and to his surprise, Casey didn't let go until they got back to their campsite.  
Casey grabbed a package of hot dogs from the cooler “Go find some sticks”  
“Are you serious, you know they make ones you can buy”  
“Now what fun is that”  
Chuck walked around until he found two sticks long enough to use “I think these will work”  
Casey started a fire while Chuck sat up the chairs and a small folding table. “Can I ask about this land now?”  
“What more do you need to know other than my family owns it”  
“I just thought since you ‘died’ that you would have no contact with your family”  
“Well since Alex and me are the only ones left I guess that's not a problem”  
“Oh John, I am so sorry”  
“My mom died when I was young, dad died about a year before I came to Burbank, so I got the land, my dad was military with high clearance so he knew about me and since I’m an only child it was easy to keep a secret”  
“Did you grow up around here?”  
“Why does all this matter?”  
“I just want to know more about you, I only know what I flashed on and well that wasn't much”  
“I’m a private person”  
“I’ll go grab the condiments” Chuck went over to the Jeep Casey rented that was already packed with everything when they landed, all they had to do was stop and get food and ice for the cooler.  
“The beers feel cold, want one?”  
Casey walked up grabbing the beer from him “Listen, kid, I’m not used to talking about how I feel or telling anyone about my life, so just give me time to adjust okay” he pressed Chuck against the Jeep kissing up his neck to his ear “How about dessert before lunch” he whispered  
“The hot dogs are already cooked, and my stomach is growling”  
He kissed along Chuck’s jaw, licking along his bottom lip before kissing him.  
Chuck gripped the front of Casey’s shirt letting out a little moan as Casey pushed against him.  
Chuck pushed Casey back, catching his breath “Just think about it, if we eat then we get energy for an afternoon of activities”  
Casey growled “Deal”

Casey stretched back in his chair “That was good, brought back some memories”  
“Did you guys spend a lot of time out here?”  
“Yeah, we had a house on this property, but it was falling apart so dad burned it down and lived in an airstream for his last few years”  
“Can I ask his name?”  
“I don't know why it matters but General Johnathan Alexader Coburn”  
Chuck flashed but all he got was a picture and blacked out documents.  
"Did you just flash?"  
"Yeah but all I saw was his military picture, you look a lot like him"  
"You better not lie to me"  
“Never. Is that why you chose the name, John?”  
“Yes, they let me choose the first name and since I was named after him I wanted to keep that”  
“What was your middle name, and your current middle name?”  
“Currently I do not have one, and all I will say is it's better than Irving”  
“Hey Irving isn't, ok you're right it's not the best”  
They sat around the fire telling stories from their childhood drinking beers until the sun started to go down.  
“Wow I didn't realize how late it was getting”  
“Let’s get all this put away so the animals don't get into it then get in the tent, I want to show you something”  
“I’ve already seen you naked” he joked  
“This is something your geek brain will enjoy”  
“It’s nerd thank you very much”

“Ok take off your shoes so you don't get our blankets dirty, then lay down”  
Casey waited until Chuck was laying on the air mattress before he unhooked the top of the tent revealing that the top of the tent was all a mesh material so they could see the sky.  
“Holy shit Casey this is amazing”  
“Just wait until the sun is down and we can see all the stars, we used to sleep out here in hammocks, but I figured you wouldn't be able to handle the bug and possibility of bears”  
“Did you say bears? I heard that bears can open tents”  
“I have a gun if that helps any”  
“Can you just come in here and cuddle with me?”  
“Only if it’s naked cuddling”  
Chuck sat up and took off his shirt “Deal”  
By the time Casey had his shoes and socks off Chuck was down to his boxers  
“That’s not naked”  
“You still have all your clothes on”  
He took off his shirt before he straddled Chuck leaning down to kiss him. Chuck unbuttoned Casey’s pants pushing them down “You’re not wearing any underwear”  
“Didn’t see a point of putting it back on just for you to take them off again” he smirked rolling over on his back to slide his pants the rest of the way off. Chuck removed his boxers before he climbed on top of him “I want you Casey”  
“We have to work up to that Chuck, and I want to make sure you are ready and not rush into it, I don't want to hurt you”  
“So gentle John Casey”  
“Just kiss me Bartowski” Casey pulled him down into a kiss.  
Casey reached for his bag “You’re either going to get the bag or get off me so I can get it”  
“Oh sorry” He moved off of Casey laying on the mattress watching as Casey opened his bag digging around until he found what he was looking for. “New rule, stop saying sorry”  
Casey ran his hand over Chuck’s thigh pulling his leg up over his hip, he moved his finger over Chuck’s hole “Are you sure Chuck?”  
“Yes, positive” he moaned as Casey moved his finger up and down.  
Casey poured some lube on his finger, sucking a small spot on Chuck’s collarbone as he massaged the lube over Chuck’s hole.  
Casey kissed up Chuck’s neck to his ear “Tell me how bad you want it Bartowski”  
“I want you so bad John, I want you inside of me”  
Casey growled as he slowly inserted his finger into Chuck.  
“Oh” Chuck jolted  
“Breath, relax” Casey pressed his lips to Chuck’s.  
When Casey felt like Chuck was more relaxed he pushed his finger in deeper. Chuck pushed back on Casey’s finger “Feels so good” he moaned.  
Casey pulled his finger out adding more lube, he inserted one finger then a second, slowly moving them in and out. His movements quickened with their kisses.  
Casey pushed in a third finger “You like that Bartowski?”  
“Oh god yes”  
Casey moved in and out a few more times before pulling his fingers out  
“Is there a lantern? I want to see you?”  
“Then you won't be able to see the stars”  
“Are you trying to be romantic Casey?”  
“Just lay on your back” Casey turned on a lantern covering it with his shirt so there was a little light he kneeled down between Chuck’s legs handing him the bottle of lube “I want you to put this on me”  
Chuck poured some in his hand reaching forward coating Casey’s dick.  
Casey lifted Chuck’s legs up “Put your legs up on my shoulders” Casey pulled Chuck to the edge of the air mattress, while he kneeled on the floor on a pillow  
Casey lined himself up with Chuck’s hole slowly he pushed in.  
Chuck hissed as his muscle stretched around Casey’s shaft, there was a second of pain that quickly turned to pleasure.  
Casey growled pushing deeper, he knew neither of them was going to last long so he pushed all the way in.  
“Oh God John, yes, fuck me” he yelled as he came.  
Casey gripped Chuck’s thighs thrusting in and out of him a few times before collapsing down on top of Chuck as he came with a loud moan he would never admit to.  
“Dammit” he growled  
“Are you okay Casey?”  
“I was not ready for that to end”  
Chuck kissed him “Lucky for us we have all night”  
Casey rolled over grabbing his bag “Here I got wet wipes, we can shower tomorrow”  
After they cleaned up and crawled into the sleeping bag both laying on their backs looking up at the stars. Chuck laced his fingers through Casey’s “I love this Casey”

 

Casey was laying in the hammock when Chuck came out of the tent “Join me”  
“That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen”  
“Just be careful, go slow”  
Chuck managed to climb into the hammock with Casey without any injury He laid on his side with his Casey’s arm around him he laid his head on Casey’s shoulder and his leg was over Casey’s hips “This is so nice, I’m sad it’s our last day here after two days of bliss”  
“And lots and lots of sex”  
“That too” Chuck smiled  
“We need to talk”  
“I don't want to ruin this moment”  
“I don’t plan on ruining anything, this weekend was for us to decide what happens when we go back to Burbank”  
“Everything goes back to normal like it used to be and this weekend will just be a memory”  
“A memory that you think about when you are in the bathtub” he chuckled  
“That’s not funny”  
“Is that what you want Bartowski, everything to go back to normal?”  
“Not even a little bit”  
Casey lifted Chuck’s chin up with his hand “Good” he kissed him “I was hoping we could continue this”  
“John Casey, would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
“Let me think about it”  
“Oh okay”  
“I’m kidding Bartowski”

**Author's Note:**

> The Brass Ring. Vanilla and salted caramel ice cream topped with hot caramel and chocolate sauces, potato chips, whipped cream, and a cherry
> 
> The Sting. Toasted almond and espresso ice cream topped with coffee syrup and hot fudge


End file.
